Not My Definition of Entertainment!
by GreenLightsaberGirl
Summary: Sequel to Not My Definition of Fun! Takes place during NT2:Book of Secrets.Ian Howe, Adrienne Garnet, and her sister Marion Rogers, join the new treasure hunt, hoping to prove Thomas Gates's innocence and find the City of Gold. IanOC,RileyOC
1. Dilated Vision and Unexpected Visits

**A/N: Yes, Adrienne is back! I'm writing her and Ian into NT2: Book of Secrets! **

_Buzzzz!!!! _Adrienne Garnet pulled her hated glasses off her face and looked up at the door of her apartment. The white and purple walls stared back, uncaring that the door was buzzing.

"That can't be Marion. She's only been gone 10 minutes." She said to the air, dropping the stack of photographs from the Templer Treasure back on the table. _Buzzzzz!!!_ The doorbell buzzed again. Adrienne rubbed her eyes. No good. Her vision was still blurry from her pupils being dilated an hour ago.

"Hi." She greeted, pulling open the door for whoever it was.

"Hello Adrienne. Glad to see you look better than last time I saw you." Adrienne paused for a moment. It sounded like Ian, and was the same height, but she couldn't make out the facial features.

"I'm sorry. I just got back from the eye doctor and he dilated my pupils to check for tears in the eye retina. My vision is slightly blurry. You are Ian Howe, right?"

"Yes…"he replied, sounding to Adrienne, slightly confused.

"Ian! You're back! Do come in. I just had to check to make sure, because with my luck, if I just assumed, you would probally turn out to be someone else." Adrienne said excitedly, pulling him in.

"I really did not want to leave, with you in the hospital…" Ian began, shifting the packet of papers he was holding from hand to hand.

"Hey, it was your sister and nephew. I would have probally done the same thing. How are they, anyway?" Adrienne slipped her glasses unnoticeably into her pocket, wishing her vision would clear up. Ian ran a hand through his hair, sighing.

"Madison was so wrapped up in her screenwriting, that she never got any of my calls or e-mails. She's fine, horrified to learn what happened, but untouched. Zack was delighted to see me and clueless to what he had unknowingly caused."

"How old is he?" Adrienne interrupted, perching on the edge of the table.

"Almost 5." Ian paused, looking at Adrienne. "How are you? Last I knew, you had a concussion and a gunshot wound, which required surgery."

"I'm good. They let me out of the hospital early, and I'm perfectly healed. Apparently my luck changed and it wasn't a serious wound, after having surgery. No major bones or muscles were injured."

"I could have prevented that! If you weren't there, Viktor could have never used you as a bargaining chip! I shouldn't have put you in that position!" Ian said angrily, turning away slightly. _And if he hadn't kidnapped me, I would have never met him. _Adrienne thought, thinking frantically of something to say, without bringing up the past too much more.

"Ian…No one really knew Viktor would lose it when no treasure was found."

"I knew you could be used as a hostage. I knew and didn't do anything. I dragged you along through the entire hunt!"

"Aside from running into brick walls-." Adrienne began.

"See? I could have prevented that too!" He sighed, looking defeated. "Can you forgive me, not just for kidnapping you, but for all the pain I've brought on your life?"

"First off, the brick wall incident was cause by me not paying attention to where I was running. Yes, of course I can forgive you! Almost all of the whole mess was not your fault. If I remember correctly, Ben Gates started it, and some other people decided they wanted the treasure, and were willing to use you to get it." Adrienne exclaimed, standing and moving to face Ian again.

"Adrienne, I come from a criminal background. I know how they work. I should have been able to stop it at the start." Ian said, running a hand through his hair again.

"At the cost of your nephew's life? Stop beating yourself up over it. No major harm came from it, and Ben and Abigail would have never become a couple." Adrienne pointed out, then corrected herself. "Were a couple."

"What?" Ian asked, interested. "I know I was gone for two months, but they broke up?" Adrienne shrugged. "Ben's living with his father now, and Abigail's dating another guy. I thought they were going to get married, they were perfect for each other."

"I know, both so 'passionate' about history." Ian agreed, then glanced down at the papers in his hand.

"Shippen sent these. It's copies of all the pictures he took over the treasure hunt. Some are…rather random…but he insisted that everyone involved get some, for documentation purposes." Adrienne took it eagerly and poured out a stack of photographs out of the envelope.

"Wait…I can't see these." She said, looking back up. Ian took them, flipping one over.

"The date, the people in the picture and a comment. If only he was this detailed about other things…OK, this is you, in the rain, yelling at me. This is Shaw laughing. This is the elderly couple from the hotel-."

"Slow down, slow down. Read the comments too." Adrienne put in; blinking at the blurry pictures as Ian flipped through them.

"You won't like them. He was rather sarcastic and honest about a lot of things…"

"Such as everyone's true feelings?" Adrienne said, then clapped a hand over her mouth. Ian looked at her intently. "Yes. Very much so." He said softly.

"And Abby and Ben and Riley are going to get these…" Adrienne said nervously, breaking his gaze and glancing at the floor. _How do I explain that my feelings have changed and I'm not as scared as before? Well, I am, but isn't a relationship with Ian worth it? _

"I don't think he commented on their pictures." Ian continued, turning back to the pictures. "Shaw took this picture of the floor and someone's shoe-…"

_Oh_._ He's going to be the gentleman and act like his whole declaration of love never happened. I guess after I made it very clear that I didn't want to have any type of relationship, under the Trinity graveyard, he really believed me. Or he gave up. Just my luck, when I admit to myself I love him, he doesn't anymore! _

She turned back to the pictures, not really hearing Ian. _I've got to tell him. How hard can it be? Just three little words. _

"Um…Ian." Adrienne began, then stopped.

"Yes? Did I miss a picture?" _Say it! Say it! _Her brain screamed.

"Ian, I…" Silence. "I need you to help me find my glasses. It might help me see better."


	2. Meet Marion

Marion Rogers, Adrienne's adopted sister, was not amused. Having your contact lenses drank, with water and lemon, was not a laughing matter. At least the optical shop carried the brand she used, and were able to fill her prescription. _I might make it Borders before they close after all. _She thought hopefully, tapping her foot against the counter.

"Miss Rogers, your contacts. You wanted them without color tinting, correct?" the assistant asked, looking bored with the world as he handed them over.

"Yes. Thank you." Marion replied, already moving away.

"Don't forget to-." What ever he had to say on the care of contact lenses was lost, as Marion was already gone. Hopping into her car, she drove off, pausing only to insert her new contacts to insure she was legal to drive. Borders was open when she arrived. A tow truck was pulling away, a red Ferrari on the trailer behind it. _Someone's going to miss that car._ Marion idly noted, walking to the door. It burst open unexpectedly and a young man rushed out, arms flailing.

"That's my car!" he yelled, running smack into her.

"Hey! Ow!" There was a crash, or more of a thump as Marion was knocked over, falling awkwardly onto the sidewalk.

"I'msorry!Areyouok?" The young man was clearly torn between chasing after his car and staying to help. Marion pulled herself up, shrugging her blond hair back over her shoulder.

"That's your car? What'd you do to get it towed?" The man glanced after it longingly.

"My baby…"

"You don't take care of it very well." She pointed out.

"It's not my fault!" he exclaimed, looking dismayed by the thought.

"Aren't you that one guy….?" He sighed.

"No, I am not Ben Gates. Yes, I did help discover the Templer Treasure. That's my book, see?" He pointed inside at a display, with a large number of books stacked on a table next to a life-size cutout of himself.

"You're that Riley Poole dude! My sister told me about you!" Marion exclaimed, finally placing him.

"Your sister? She wouldn't happen to be that one red-head that Ian-."

"Yeah! Adrienne Garnet! You were the one who hacked into the security system and cameras." Riley Poole looked slightly ashamed. "And that's how I'm remembered..." Marion couldn't help laughing.

"I don't think anyone else knows about that. I just happen to have an inside source." The ringing of her phone cut her off.

"Hold on a second, will you?" she requested, pulling it out of her purse.

**A/N: Yes, I know it's pitifully short. I'm working on it! **


	3. A New Treasure

**A/N: I'm sorry about the long wait. My plot bunny got shipped to the back of my head, and I'm still not sure on all the facts of Book of Secrets, so it probally won't be as accurate, till a script comes out. **

"Hello." Marion said cheefully.

"_Hi, Marion." _Adrienne said, sounding annoyed. _"I need you to stop at the Archives and get me those forms we have to fill out when we borrow the books of cataloging." _

"You forgot to fill it out, didn't you?"

"_Yes. And Ben Gates just called and he needs the Franklin Spectacles, for some missing journal page. Which means I have to return it and the catalog books, of the treasure, before anyone finds out!"_ Adrienne really sounded annoyed.

"Adrienne…." Marion sighed. "I just met Riley Poole. Can it wait?"

"_What? Wow…everyone seems to be popping back up again."_

"What do you mean everyone?" Marion asked feeling slightly worried. Riley was watching the conversation curiously.

"_Well, Ian just showed up. Riley Poole came out of his hole, from writing his book-."_

"I was not hiding in a hole…"Riley muttered defensively.

"Ian! Ian Howe?" Marion exclaimed.

"_Yeah-."_

"You let the guy who kidnapped you into your apartment! He could kill us all! Or what if he wants revenge?"

"Revenge for what?" 

"Ian doesn't strike me as the type of person to want revenge. But you never know…" Riley began, looking thoughtful.

"Why? What does he want?" Marion exclaimed again, not caring about the several glances she was drawing from other passerbys.

"…He always did scare me. Maybe it was the accent…." Riley continued musing.

"Marion calm down. I really need those catalog books! And I still can't drive, with my eyes dilated.." 

"Send the criminal to get them." Marion snapped.

"He doesn't have access to them. And Abigail, is not going to give them over, to someone with no I.D even if I asked for them personally."

"Yes, I'll get your books. You're just lucky I work there."

"_Don't mention luck." _Adrienne groaned. _"I hate luck."_

* * *

"You and your coffee…. It's a wonder you are as tall as you are." Ian groaned, fishing Adrienne's glasses out of her cold cup of coffee where they had miraculously appeared.

"Not funny. I stopped growing when I was 15. I can drink all the coffee I want now. Besides, didn't Shaw explain to you that coffee, does not make you short!" Adrienne said indignantly "Wait…Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot he's…." Adrienne began than stopped.

Ian shook his head silently. "Best not to talk about it."

Adrienne glanced at the floor, re-picturing Shaw's death. She shuddered.

"So, who was behind the whole blackmail thing?" Adrienne asked, trying to change the subject.

"A Mr. White. Involved in money laundering and rigged slot machines. He was operating under several false identities, which is why it took so long to find him."

"And did you know him? Any of his names?"

Ian leaned against the counter. "Two. And only as he was referred to me, not personally." He paused and looked at the various junk spread across the table. "This has Ben written all over it. What, did he assign you to search for more clues?" Adrienne rolled her eyes, picking up several yellowing documents.

"It had to be cataloged anyway, so he just asked if I would check, using the spectacles. That's what the phone calls were about. There won't be another treasure, at least nothing to compare to the Templar one."

"Huh. You never know, at least not with Ben. What's this?"

"That is Riley's book. He wrote it on, obviously the Templar treasure and other stuff." Ian opened it, flipping the pages. "You reading it?"

Adrienne glanced away. "Not yet. I…um….got sidetracked." The phone rang suddenly. Adrienne answered it, shoving her red hair back over her shoulder. It was Abigail, with a reminder to fill out the form and with the somewhat complete story of why Ben needed the Franklin spectacles.

" _A few days ago a Mitch Wilkinson showed up with one of the missing pages from John Wilks Booth's diary. It listed Thomas Gates as a conspirator in the Lincoln assassination._" Abigail continued

"The Lincoln assassination?" Adrienne exclaimed.

"Ben, of course refuses to believe that. He's convinced it is part of a treasure map instead, and is running all the tests on it he can."

"How does a treasure tie into the Lincoln assassination? And where did Mr. Wilkinson get the diary page?" Adrienne questioned, idly re-stacking pens and pencils into a pyramid shape on the counter.

Ian glanced up. "Mitch Wilkinson?"

Adrienne nodded, still listening to Abigail. "You know something about this?" she asked him, covering the phone briefly.

Ian frowned. "I just heard something about him. It's non relevant."

"Oh, yes. Abigail, the British Government got Viktor's employer. Ian's back in the States now." Adrienne said into the phone.

"_That's good. Adrienne, Conner just got here. I have to go." _Abigail said distantly.

"Well, enjoy your date." Adrienne hung up, wondering how in the world Abigail and Conner Lancaster got together. Ian, in the midst of the conversation, had got a call and was in the living room.

"Imbecile." He muttered, shutting the phone with more force that necessary.

"Who?" Adrienne asked curiously, slipping the spectacles back in their case.

"My incompetent attorney. He did the exact opposite of what I asked. Now the legal mess just got bigger."

"Gah…red tape. Never understood the stuff. So what are you doing, now that you've apparently fired him?"

"I have to go back to England, and handle it myself." Ian did not look happy in the least, at the prospect of flying back after just having flown over.

Adrienne blinked. "You just got here." Ian's phone buzzed again.

"Hello?"

"Yes, I'm leaving now." He said resignedly. Adrienne followed him to the door.

"So, how long till you get everything cleared up, and that guy's in jail for good? You're coming back as soon as you can, right?"

Ian pause, hand on the door. "Couple weeks at the most. I'll be back, though." With a parting smile, he was gone. Adrienne stared at the door fuzzily, and began banging her head on it. _Next time I see him, I don't care where it is, I'm telling him. I'll make myself do it. I've lived in fear enough._

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I know, I am an evil person. I just can't resist torturing my characters. Don't worry, Adrienne will get a break after a couple chapters more. If anyone knows the conversation between Ben, Riley and Abigail at Buckingham Palace, could you let me know? Thanks!**


	4. Kidnapped? Again?

Several days later, now with clear vision, Adrienne's phone rang again, bringing surprising news. It was Abigail, with a unexpected request.

"Abigail, England and I don't mix." Adrienne protested, sitting in front of her computer.

"_I hate flying by myself. I wouldn't ask you to do this, if I didn't think you could handle it. It will be good for you, to face some of your past…"_ Abigail said convincingly. Adrienne listened with one ear, reading the online news with the other. A new coffee product that looked good, escaped criminal, the pre- Escaped criminal! Adrienne clicked the link, totally tuning Abigail out. What was on the page was the last thing she had wanted. She stared at it blankly, one thought repeating over and over in her head. _Grant is out of prison. _

"Adrienne! Adrienne!" Abigail was almost yelling in an effort to get Adrienne's attention.

"Abigail…" Adrienne began, her mouth dry. "I'll come."

Two minutes later Adrienne stared at the computer, clutching the phone. If Grant Stone was looking for her the last place he would look would be England. If the reports were true and he had regained his sanity, through mental help while in prison, luck might be going her way for once. But, who would trust her luck?

It was a weary eyed Adrienne who met Abigail the next morning at the airport terminal. The light had remained on all night, as a battle against fear, but also preventing sleep.

"What are Ben and Riley doing in the U.K?" Adrienne asked conversationally, walking up the ramp to security and the metal detectors.

"Still attempting to prove Thomas Gate's innocence. And treasure hunting."

Beep! Beep! Beep! The metal detector went off. Adrienne sighed and removed her watch and earrings, and walked through again at the security guard's instance. It went off again. And again. By the time the source of the problem, her bracelet, was discovered, all the other passengers and the security guards were viewing her with suspicion. Abigail was smiling faintly.

"Right. Just be glad it is not you." Adrienne said, retrieving her purse and beginning to make her way towards their departure gate.

Two hours after landing, Adrienne felt like she had spent enough money. Abigail had been right. Shopping was a great anti-depressant. Plus, shopping with foreign money, she always felt like she spent less. Adjusting her new white and blue blouse over the edge of her black slacks, Adrienne set out for Buckingham Palace. She highly began to doubt her decision upon seeing the long line of people waiting in front of the gate.

"Well, looks like—What? Okay, Ben and Riley here is not normal…." She mumbled to herself, stepping sideways to avoid a nerve-wracked mom with a stroller.

"Adrienne?" Ian appeared to pop up out of nowhere onto the sidewalk, in a suit and sunglasses. "I didn't know you were in this."

"What are you talking about?" Adrienne asked, completely bewildered and shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Ah, well. Come on then. Ben and Riley already went in." Without waiting for a reply, he took Adrienne's arm and strode up to the guard at the gate.

"She's with me." Ian said, flashing a card like badge under the man's nose and breezing past.

"What? What are you doing?" Adrienne asked again, finding it impossible to slow down at Ian's pace. "Must you walk so fast?"

"How are you?" Ian asked casually, as they entered the main room. A staircase ran up one wall and continued in a hallway, high above everyone's heads.

"I'm good, thank you. Why are you re-kidnapping me?"

It was Ian's turn to look bewildered. "What?

"Oh, no, You're just dragging me into another treasure hunt with car chases, water, guns and near death experiences. Am I right?" Adrienne exaggerated sarcastically.

"You aren't helping in the whole-steal-the-Resolute-desk--." Ian began, putting his sunglasses in a pocket.

"What!!!" Adrienne shrieked. "Is there not a treasure hunt that does not involve stealing valuable items?!"

"Shh!!!!!" Ian glanced around to make sure no one heard and pulled Adrienne under the overhanging hallway.

"We are not stealing the Resolute desk. Ben is looking for the clue hidden in it, by-."

"Like the invisible map on the back of the Declaration?" Adrienne was slightly stunned by this sudden turn of events. Ian gestured at the painting of some king, on the wall in front of them, as if they were casual tourists. "No matter how much credibility Ben has in the U.S, we're in England and I don't think he can just walk out with it."

"Hence all the sneaking around and attempts to act normal. How did you get in this? Is Mr. White in prison?" Adrienne replied, staring at the portrait herself.

"He is in jail, finally. Ben ran into me, before I left the court and asked me to use my "connections" to get him an appointment here. Since Viktor is no longer around, I had no qualms about joining another treasure quest. Even though Ben insists he is doing it for his great-great-grandfather's innocence, the City of Gold would be no small thing to discover. Riley is in the bathroom, hacking into security systems, and enjoying himself far too much. How are you here?"

"I flew in with Abigail. She is checking on Ben and Riley."

Noticing a couple's stares, Ian turned to move away. "I think we've stared at that portrait long enough."

"They're going to think we are art critics or something like that." Adrienne agreed. They joined the crowd, gathered at the foot of the stairs, around the Queen Anne chair. Ben could now be seen, talking energetically to Abigail at the head of the stairs.

"Well, fine! If that's how you want it, let's have it out right now!" Ben yelled at the top of his lungs. (I promise, as soon as I see the film again, I will add more details)

"Ah, so subtle." Adrienne glanced at Ian. "This is planned?"

"He really means it when he said he might make a scene." Ian whispered.

"Is he drunk?" Adrienne asked, unsure if that was really Ben Gates, yelling and staggering around, waving his arms.

"Supposed to be."

"You know, I'm not sure if I like this method better than running around with guns, and chemicals and other stuff…equipment…" Adrienne muttered.

Ian half laughed. "That was more fun. So far, all I've done is watch. Ben has got to do everything interesting."

"What, you like running through highly guarded areas, with guns and henchmen, stealing really important documents?"

"They are and never were henchmen!" Ian protested. "But yes, that had a certain challenge to it. This hasn't had that element in it."

"Yet." Adrienne said, as she stared, blinking.

"You see? You see everybody? Listen to this." Ben had made his way down to the landing, and grabbed Ian, who stared at him like he was crazy. Adrienne could barely see a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "This is more interesting than that. She thinks that even when I'm right, I'm wrong! Isn't that right? Abigail... just because I answer a question quickly doesn't make it wrong."

"Not if the right answer is something we need to figure out together as a couple. That's what couples do, Ben!" Abigail argued right back at Ben, who was now… sliding down the banister? Two palace security guards rushed in, attempting to get him and Abigail out.

"Do we know them?" Adrienne whispered, staring in unbelief as Ben greeted the first in a cheesy British accent. Ian shook his head. "Never saw them in my life."

"Sir, please dismount the banister." The security guard ordered, taking Ben's arm. Ben and Abigail, still arguing were escorted off the security lockup.

"Now that the fun is over, we can get to the serious part." Ian commented, following slowly.

"Did he just say something about coconuts?" Adrienne asked in disbelief.

"Riley's idea, obviously."

"Already this treasure hunt has the same level of insanity…"


	5. British Intelligence and a Piece of Wood

Chapter 5 

Ian, once again, breezed through security with a wave of his magic card. Ben and Abigail were chatting, in a holding cage.

"So when did you realize it was a fake argument?" Ben asked, returning to his normal self.  
"When did you realize that I was actually arguing during the fake argument?" Abigail replied, answering his question with a question.

" Right in the middle there, at the part where I'm always wrong. Which I don't understand, because when I assume I'm right, and it turns out my assumption is correct, how is that wrong?"

"When you make a decision without asking me, and you "happen" to be right, you got lucky."

"Riley, do you mind opening the door, or do I have to?" Ian asked loudly.

" He's got it." Ben said, turning to the door. "Well, I get lucky a lot." He continued to Abigail. The door clicked open. Abigail tried to follow Ben out.

"You are not coming." Ben said, attempting to shut the gate before she could step out.

"Yes. I am." Abigail said firmly, shoving the door open. "Adrienne is going. So am I."

"Adrienne is not coming! I don't even know how Ian got her here." Ben protested.

"Hey, I'm coming. I had no choice in the first one, so I want to be in on this now." Adrienne crossed her arms, determined.

"Ben, let Dr. Chase come. She's bound to be more of a help than a hindrance." Ian put in.

"No, Riley he didn't." Ben said, apparently to Riley, putting a hand to his ear. "At least, I don't think he did."

"What?" Ian, Adrienne and Abigail asked in unison.

"We're going to be climbing up a dumbwaiter. You still want to come?" Ben asked, evidently not terribly happy with the addition of extra people.

Ian grinned. "No, you will be climbing up the dumbwaiter. I'm taking the elevator."

&&&&&

"How are you getting past security? You keep waving that card and they just let you walk through." Adrienne asked, pushing the button for the second floor.

"It's forged." Ian replied, after a glance around the elevator.

"But what is it?" Adrienne pressed. Ian sighed, and glanced around nervously.

"Ian, I'm not going to turn you into the police, even if it is forged. What is it?"

"Basically, it says I'm a member of British Intelligence." Adrienne almost laughed. The thought of Ian as a secret agent or spy didn't fit the mental image, or the real version standing in front of her.

"Won't they catch you? Someone's going to notice something." Ian nodded.

"I figure that I have 72 more hours before I need to destroy it, and the profile on their database."

"You hacked into their database! Couldn't you just pretend to be someone else? How did you manage to…Don't tell me." Adrienne covered her ears. "Your criminal past." Ching! The elevator doors slid open. Ian slipped back into his busy, professional, spy, alter ego. He was projecting such an air of confidence, no one stopped and asked questions. Adrienne struggled to match his pace, cursing her short legs.

"The Queen's study." Ian murmured, opening the door for Adrienne.

"Very nice. I guess you would expect that, with the Queen of England though." Adrienne said, walking over the desk. "What are we looking for?"

"Across the sea these twins stand resolute." Ian quoted. "That was the message on the torch of the Statue of Liberty in Paris. The resolute twins refer to the Resolute Desks. One of the desks is, here, in Buckingham Palace. The other is used by the President in the Oval Office."

"So, something in the desk?" Adrienne guessed. The door reopened and Ben and Abigail slipped in.

"What took you so long?" Adrienne asked curiously. Her question was ignored, as Ben and Abigail began examining the desk. Adrienne tapped at a carving on the side.

"What are we looking for?"

"Writings, patterns on the carvings, could be anything." Ben finally answered.

. Maybe a hidden panel or a compartment." Ian paused, struck by an idea. "Ben, the drawers."

"Ah! You're right!" Ben promptly rolled under the desk and began pulling them out.

"There's numbers on the bottom." Abigail said, joining him.

"You have to set all four to a certain code. They work like tumblers in a safe…A year. 4 numbers, that would fit."

"1876, isn't that the year on the Laboulaye Lady?" Adrienne asked, making a wild guess.

"Try it." Ben said absently, already setting the first drawer to 1.

"8." Abigail said. "and 7."

"Here's 6. If I can see what I'm doing." Ian said, craning his neck to look under one of the drawers. There was a click and slight grinding noise, and a side of the desk popped out. Adrienne pulled at it, sliding out a piece of wood.

"A piece of wood?" she asked, baffled. "That's the clue?"

"Let me see that." Ben took it and began peering at it. "The glyphs on it are carved into it. Anyone read whatever this is?" Everyone crowded around, peering at it.

"Don't even bother asking me." Ian laughed after one look.

"These symbols look like Inca or Aztec…"

"These are Olmec symbols." (Who cares? If it wasn't Olmec, it is now.) Adrienne said suddenly.

"They're centuries older than Civil War." Abigail said, peering intensely at it. "What do you think it means?"

"I doubt, if it is that old, it had anything to do with the plot to assassinate President Lincoln." Ian commented. "Which means it must have to do with the City of Gold."


	6. Weeks of Waiting, End Now!

**A/N: I went back and added a little more to Chapter 5, and changed a few details. And as you may or may not have noticed, I went through Not My Definition of Fun, and Entertainment, and added chapter titles. Enjoy Chapter 6! **

"A fire alarm. How original. You would think that Riley, with all his technical genius would come up with something more…interesting." Adrienne muttered, finding herself, once again, rushing through the halls of a national building, an alarm blaring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please move along quickly." One of the guards boomed, hurrying people out through the gate.

"Keep moving to the other side of the fountain." The crowd spilled out, everyone wanting to get away from the supposed threat. Riley rejoined them, pushing his way between people.

"Hey, Adrienne." He greeted. "Ian drag you into this too?"

"Somewhat, accidentally and literally." Adrienne replied, nodding. Ian had stopped, looking behind them suspiciously.

"Let me see the thing." Riley asked eagerly, taking the plank from Ben and walking backwards.

"Ian? What are you doing?" Adrienne asked, looking back for him.

"We're being followed. Ben?" Ian turned back, catching back up.

"I went to Buckingham Palace and all I got was this old piece of wood?" Riley asked incredulously.

"Do you know that man?" Ian asked Ben quietly, gesturing back at the palace gate.

"What m-. Wilkinson!" Ben rushed up the street, hurrying Abigail along. The bearded man next to Wilkinson pulled out a gun and ran after.

"He's the one who's after the treasure!" Ben explained.

"Guns-check. Car chase- probally next on the list. Where would this treasure hunt be without a bad guy?" Adrienne muttered, running. Wilkinson and his goon were chasing after, running in between cars.

"Where are we meeting?" Ian demanded, not slowing down, even though Ben's car was right ahead.

"I'll drive!" Riley exclaimed, opening the left front door.

"We'll call!" Ben yelled at Ian, jumping in the silver car. Adrienne hesitated, then ran after Ian, who was jogging up the street, keys in hand.

"Why are you coming with me?" Ian said over his shoulder, heading in the direction of his car.

"Slightly dangerous? They have guns!" Adrienne pointed out, hurrying after. "That's why I'm coming with you. You have one too, don't you?"

Ian nodded. "No."

"You have one, only you don't have one?"

Ian yanked open his car door. "I'm not licensed for England, and the I.D. only goes so far."

Adrienne scrambled in, barely remembering that in England, the driver's seat and lane was swapped. "This car looks familiar."

"Same model as the one in the States." Ian supplied, spinning out into the street.

"You don't go for change much, do you?" Adrienne asked, grabbing her seat belt.

"I own the company."

"That explains it. Hey- that's them! And Mitch Wilkinson? How did he get in the whole criminal mastermind thing?" Adrienne exclaimed, recognizing one of the men in the vehicle pursuing Ben's silver car.

"Treasure. And greed. Disastrous combination. You've had personal experience with the results." Ian answered, fixing his eyes on the road.

* * *

"What are they doing?" Ian asked. 

"Don't ask me! This is insane!" Adrienne exclaimed, still clutching her seat belt. She still wasn't sure if she trusted Ian's driving. It had to be better than Ben's, though. His car had bounced off trucks, almost run over people and been shot at multiple times. On the bridge ahead, there was a flash of some one's hand and the plank went flying out the window to land in the water below. Ian skidded the car to a stop, parking on the end of the bridge.

"What are the odds that, that was a fake he threw out the window?" Ian asked, pulling off his jacket and tie.

"Uh…where would he get a fake? But Ben had a reason for throwing it out, wouldn't he?" Adrienne asked back, puzzled.

"Exactly. But better safe than sorry." Ian opened the glove box, and pulled out a leather-incased item.

"If those men come over here, either drive away or threaten them. They don't listen, pull the trigger a couple times."

"A gun!!!! You expect me to actually use that thing!" Ian jumped out of the car, running for the railing of the bridge. Adrienne watched openmouthed as he vaulted over, followed by one of Mitch's men. Her mobile rang, Abigail's number on the display.

"What is going on?" Adrienne asked, watching to see if any of Wilkinson's men had noticed her.

"_Don't go after the plank!" _Abigail exclaimed, sounding fuzzy. _"Ben got the traffic cameras to photograph it."_

"Wonderful. Why couldn't you have called two minutes earlier?" Adrienne asked sarcastically, climbing out of the car and running to the edge of the embankment. Ian was clambering out, water streaming off his clothes, but with the plank in hand. Further down stream, the other man awkwardly swam, blood streaming down his face.

"Ian! We don't need it! Ben got a picture already!" Adrienne called, holding her phone to one ear. Ian looked up, frustrated.

"What?! Why does no one tell me these things?" The look on his face suddenly changed from irritation to alarm. Adrienne had the sudden feeling that something was behind her. Without looking behind, she began running down the slope.

"Hey! Get-" Sudden shouting broke out behind her. Adrienne tripped, her phone flying, as bullets slammed into the ground on either side. Ian caught her by the forearms, stepping in front of her.

"Stop! Don't shoot!" he ordered, directed at the men standing on the road, guns aimed. Adrienne clung to his arm through his wet shirt, trying to calm her breathing.

"Bring the plank up here slowly." Wilkinson said, arriving on the scene. His men didn't lower their guns.

"Right." Ian lowered his voice. "Stay behind me." Adrienne didn't let go of his arm as he stepped forward, starting up the slope. Adrienne was feeling slightly scared. Here they were, in a situation with bad guys with guns, and she doubted that any of them had been forced into their current job. All of Ian's men had been slightly intimidating at first, but she hadn't felt any true evil from any of them but Viktor. _Got to tell him. If something happens, what then?_

"Ian…I love you." she whispered, trying to keep her voice low enough so the others wouldn't hear. Ian slowed noticeably, his eyes lighting up with a sudden joy.

"Hold on to that thought." Ian said gently in a low voice, squeezing her hand. One of the goons, with the shaved head, brushed past to help his friend out of the water.

"Just give me the clue and there won't be any need for any unpleasantness." Mitch said mildly. His non-threatening attempt was slightly ruined by the men backing him up with guns.

Ian held up the piece of wood. "This?"

"Whatever you found in Buckingham Palace." The man who had first tried to get the plank had made it up, clutching his broken nose and glaring at Ian.

"Why are you after the treasure?" _He can't be trying to reason with this guy…_

"Mr. Howe, that is my business. I suggest you give it to me now." Mitch Wilkinson said, slightly more tense. His men edged up. Ian silently held out the wood, not taking his gaze off the surrounding threats. MItch took it eagerly, running his finger over the glyphs on the surface.

"Might I also suggest that you remove yourself from this quest." He said in parting, turning away.

"And that, is my business." Ian replied flatly, a faint breeze ruffling his hair. There was a hint of a challenge, Adrienne noticed, in Wilkeinson's eyes as he headed for his car. His lackeys waited, guns still pointed, either for further instruction or some other unknown reason.

"We gave your boss what he wanted. Go away. Shoo." Adrienne said, slightly nervous. Slowly, after their cars had came up, they backed off, leaving hopefully for good.

Ian exhaled. "That had me worried for a moment. Are you alright?" Adrienne nodded, still clutching his arm.

"Is now a good time to talk?" she asked, looking up to meet his eyes.

Ian said nothing but bent slightly, his lips meeting hers, the weeks of waiting dissolving into the back of his memory. Adrienne threw her arms around his neck, never so sure that she had done the right thing as now. All the irrational fear vanished, replaced by a rising, wild joy. The breeze rose, whipping Adrienne's hair behind her and whistling through Ian's wet clothing. Neither moved, completely content with the current situation.

**A/N: I have been waiting forever to write this chapter! I'm so happy now that I got both Adrienne and Ian truly together. Yay!!!!!! Comments and constructive criticism welcome!**


	7. Old Fears Return

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. My plot bunny took a vacation, and I had to re-capture it.**

Chapter 7- **Old Fears Return**.

* * *

Marion glared at the clock impatiently. Two more minutes and her Chemistry class would be over, and she could try calling Adrienne again. Seriously, what was she was doing in England that was enjoyable enough that she wasn't returning Marion's texts or calls? The bell finally rang and students jumped out of the uncomfortable desks, racing for the few minutes of freedom they had in the halls before the next period started. Marion pulled out her mobile, dialing Adrienne's number. It rang, and rang, and rang, and rang. And rang. While she was engaged in mentally yelling at Adrienne, Ray Patterson, graduating the same year she was and in several of her classes walked up.

"Hey, Marion. I was wondering…" Marion, not paying attention, apologized hurriedly and said she was busy, thinking it had to do with the drama play done by the seniors.

She began dialing Abigail's number, then glanced up, suddenly realizing what he had been talking about.

"Oh, no." Marion slapped herself in the face. "Great! He is going to be the only guy to ever ask to that! How am I supposed to get a date now? He is a creep though…"

"Marion! Class! You already used up all your tardy excuses! If you ever want to graduate, you need to pay attention!" Lisa Robbins yelled, in passing.

_Once again I will find myself going dateless to whatever social dance/dinner pops up._ Marion thought gloomily, rushing off. _At least…_her evil side whispered. _Adrienne's love life is non-existent as yours is._

* * *

"Abigail! Where is Adrienne? I haven't talked to her in two days. Did she get kidnapped again?" Marion exclaimed, finally managing to contact Abigail, in England, on her satellite phone.

_"She is definitely not kidnapped. We are flying back right now. I'll give her the phone."_ Abigail's voice was slightly fuzzy, but understandable. There was a brief silence and Adrienne's voice came on.

_"Marion! I'm glad you called. Did the Archives accept your internship?"_

"Yes!" Marion screeched. "I am now assisting in the identification, selection, and organization of Internet resources in order to facilitate their access through the ALIC online library catalog. Just so you know, I read that off the paper. Why didn't you call?"

_"Well…I managed to ruin my phone by leaving it on the muddy bank of the river, for almost all day, before I remembered it." _

"You forgot about your phone? What were you doing? Oh, and you do know that Grant escaped from prison, right?" Adrienne sighed heavily through the phone

_"Did you have to mention that? I was having a wonderful day up till now. Yes, I know he escaped. Is there any word from the police on what his intentions are?"_

Marion frowned, trying to think. "None. Apparently, the prison counselor said he was re-gaining mental stability. How that will turn out is questionable. Hey, are you going to be okay? Last time after he tried to call you from prison, you had nightmares for weeks."

_"I think I'll be okay. We are getting in later tonight, so I'll be seeing you then. Oh, and I have someone for you to meet."_

"Really? Who?"

"_I think it might be better to wait till we are in person. How is college? Is majoring in history that hard?"_

"I hate my teacher! Prof. Appleton is terrible!"

_"Oh, yeah. She was always tough. I had to take one of her classes and barely passed."_

"I'm not passing! Blast, I got to go study. See you tonight."

* * *

"Grant Stone? That serial killer?" Ian asked, as Adrienne leaned over him to return Abigail's phone.

"Yes, him. That's why I agreed to go to England so easily, I though we'd be there for a while and he'd expect me to be in America." She replied.

Abigail turned back in her seat. "What? Him! He can't have escaped, could he?"

Adrienne nodded miserably.

"Well, the worst case scenario is he'll want revenge, and start sending threatening notes and the police will track him down and put him back in jail." Riley suggested, trying to relive the tension.

"No…he won't want revenge. Apparently, in his demented mind, redheads are cursed. It's his "duty" to rid the world of us. He killed his own sister!"

"And they outlawed the death penalty, even for people like that?" Ben shook his head. "Government isn't run the way it used to be."

"He'll be back. My life is like some insane horror novel. The killer always comes back. And everything that can go wrong, does go wrong." Adrienne sank into her seat, not wanting the plane to land. Ian took her hand again.

"He won't hurt you. I won't let him."

_You don't know Grant. In his insane mind, anything is possible…_ Adrienne put her head on Ian's shoulder, seeking a sense of security.

**A/N: Chapter 4, I completly messed up on, and removed before anyone else read it and got the wrong idea. I'll have a revised and (hopefully) improved one up A.S.A.P.**


	8. Chapter 8

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: I am sorry for the long wait. My computer got a virus and I lost everything, then had a small case of writer's block. Good news though, Chapter 9 is under construction as I speak, eh type.

**I'm still not entirely happy with the way I wrote some of the characters in here, they seem to OOC. I'm sorry for the previous chapter, I submitted it while half-asleep, and evidently didn't pay attention to anything in it.**

**But here is my revised version, which is much better, I think.**

**Chapter 8**

Marion barely saw Adrienne, when she arrived from the airport at 1:00 am, before Adrienne collapsed into bed. All that she got out of her was some vague mumbling about a city of gold, Grant Stone, some ancient writing and something about love. Marion attempted to connect the dots between the four subjects and concluded that the late hour had gone to Adrienne's head. Marion didn't see her the next morning either, rushing off to Professor's Applebee's class before Adrienne was up. You simply could not be late to Prof. Applebee's class. Not if you wanted to graduate with a good grade, that was.

* * *

"I swear, I had it coming in! All you said was it was due today, not this hour!" Marion protested. Prof. Appleton didn't budge.

"Marion, this is the third time. You can not turn papers in at the end of the day. I don't allow that. You should know by now."

"The paper is currently at home, on my table where I printed it out last night." Marion said through clenched teeth.

"Add three pages and turn it in tomorrow." She turned back to her desk, filing papers. Marion took a deep breath, like her yoga teacher had instructed, and shut her eyes briefly.

"Thank you Professor." She said sweetly and walked out.

"I hate her!" Marion yelled as soon as she was outside the office.

"We're on the right track." A man that Marion recognized as Patrick Gates muttered.

"Come on Dad." Ben Gates sighed.

"I think I'll stay here, out of the line of fire." Riley said nervously, sitting in the chair outside, obviously having had experience with college teachers before.

"Bad day, Marion?" Abigail asked, following Ben into the office.

"Oh, no. It's been perfect." Marion said sarcastically, to busy worrying how to retype her paper, and add three more pages of information on it.

"Hey, did you get your car back?" she asked suddenly, turning to Riley.

He scowled. "No. Evil taxes. You're a student here?"

"Yes. Two more months and I'm out." Marion couldn't resist jumping up and down happily, before putting on a more serious face. "So, what happened to my sister? I barely saw her."

"What normally happens to Adrienne?" Riley asked curiously.

"Any thing that can go wrong, usually does. That criminal guy didn't show up again did he?"

Riley looked strained. "What guy are you referring to?"

"Ian Howe. The one in the treasure hunt! I still don't see how he got away with not going to jail. If he truly was being blackmailed, he still didn't have to kidnap my sister! He can't be trusted."

Riley began squirming uncomfortably in his seat, as Marion continued her rant. To his utter relief, Marion completely forgot her initial question.

"What are you majoring in?" he asked, eager to change the subject. Marion snapped back to the present.

"World History and Chemistry."

"History? Adrienne have any influence on that?"

"Some. The Chemistry came out of nowhere, though." Marion sighed. "How fast can you type?"

Riley looked suspicious. "Why do you need to know?"

"I printed my 13 page report out, then deleted it. I have to re-type it and add 3 pages on it."

"You deleted it!" Riley's face was a mask of utter horror, as he jumped out of his chair. "You never do that! That's the worst mistake you can make in college!"

"Yes, I know." Marion snapped back. "You going to help me type it or not?"

"Do you always grab random people to help you with your homework?"

"Do you always yell at people you barely know?"

There was a sudden silence.

"We probably look pretty stupid, standing here yelling at each other, when we barely know each other." Marion said, breaking the silence.

"No kidding." Riley shifted from foot to foot. "Listen, you stored it on your laptop, right?"

Marion nodded.

"Then even though you deleted it, it still should be on your hard drive. I can find it, for you." He offered.

"Wonderful." Marion said happily, her good humor restored.

* * *

Ben and Abigail were waiting outside the college, when Adrienne finally made her appearance. Patrick Gates was just leaving, holding the carved plank tightly, as he set off to have it tested.

"You're here, where's Ian?" Abigail asked, shoving her hands in her pockets.

"He's at the National Archives, slightly upset." Adrienne replied, her cheeks flushed from the wind.

Ben frowned. "Why? Does it have to do with the Declaration?"

"No, just his previous plan to steal it. They changed the system, though, so he never got to predict if he could have gotten it or not." Adrienne explained, as they set off down the sidewalk.

"Well, with Riley's hacking, they had to." Abigail said. "It's slightly embarrassing if a 20-something geek with a laptop can just infiltrate the system and change the records at any given time."

"Speaking of that, where is Riley?" Adrienne asked, stopping to look back at the swarm of people, hurrying across the campus grounds.

"He's helping a student, and should be out shortly." Ben said, continuing in his walk toward the parking lot.

"Your sister, to be exact." Abigail informed. There was a thumping of feet on the concrete behind them, and Riley ran up.

"Hey, where are you going! You said you'd wait for me!"

"I said we would wait at the car. That's where we are headed." Ben said calmly, slightly amused at Riley's reaction. Riley looked at the vast expanse of cars, stretching from the parking garage to the edge of the sidewalks. "You actually remember where you parked the car?" he asked skeptically.

* * *

Two minutes later and Ben finally gave in to Abigail's persistence that he just set off the car alarm, and save them the trouble of walking. Ben, convinced that he had parked in section G, and Abigail, utterly sure that it was in section H, finally looked through both sections and at no sign of the car, did set the alarm off. Adrienne, having taken a taxi, followed behind, unconcerned.

"I told you it was in section K!" Riley exclaimed, as the flashing lights revealed the location. "Does anyone listen to me? No."

"Ian. How nice of you to finally turn up." Ben greeted, flicking the alarm off. Ian was indeed, leaning against the car, apparently waiting for everyone to show up.

"What did you find out?" he asked, stepping away from the car.

"How did you know Ben was meeting Riley at the car?" Adrienne asked, puzzled.

"Ben's too predictable. I worked with these two for two years, they always meet at the car." Abigail tossed her purse into the passenger seat, before rejoining the others where they gathered by the end of the car.

"The engravings are incomplete. We have to get into the Oval Office." Ben stated. "I have to see the other Resolute desk. It has the other part of the plank."

"I hope you don't expect me to get you in." Ian said, frowning. "That would take more time than we have to spare."

"Oh, no. Abigail will do that." Ben reassured.

"I will?" Abigail looked like this was the first time she had heard of this idea.

"Or more precisely, your boyfriend will. Conner Landsky? White House curator?" Ben prompted. Adrienne grimaced at the thought of Conner. The guy was totally wrong for Abigail, but he was crazy for her. Ian caught her expression and raised an eyebrow quizzically. Riley mimed throwing up, gagging sounds included.

"Riley, stop it!" Abigail said angrily, turning on him. "Conner is a perfectly nice man." Riley rolled his eyes, making it clear he didn't believe her. Ian hastily backed away, stopping beside Adrienne.

"Ben, how am I supposed to get Conner to take me in there? And you too, I suppose." Abigail continued, turning back to Ben.

"The White House is having it's annual Easter Egg Roll. We'll just show up and say the right things." he explained. "You get Conner to take us into the Office, then distract him while I get to the desk. I'm sure it opens exactly the same way as the other one, so it will take less time." Ben said excitedly, oblivious to anything going on outside his explanation.

"And what if it doesn't?" Abigail demanded, putting her hands on her hips. "I'm sure the security will want to know why you are crawling under the president's desk."

"We could eliminate the security." Ian suggested. "Temporarily." he added hastily, noticing the glances he was getting.

"Well, why we're on that note, why don't we just knock Connor out to?" Riley said enthusiastically. Ian nodded jokingly. "Anyone else you want in unconsciousness?"

Riley was silent, pondering. "There was this person at Starbucks who poured coffee on my computer..." Adrienne began laughing, although she felt sorry for the poor person.

"Okay, Riley, stop. It was probably an accident." Ben said, half laughing.

"Ian, stop being a bad influence on him." Abigail scolded, taking him seriously. "Ben's bad enough with the criminal ideas."

"Who's idea was it to steal the Declaration?" Ben implicated, gesturing at Ian.

"Who was it that two days later, decided to do the same thing?" Ian threw back, refusing to be implicated alone.

"Uh, Ben..." Riley began, looking as though he hated to continue the topic. "You did steal it though."

Silence. Ben looked annoyed, as Ian stifled slight laughter.

"Can we get back to our next illegal act of sneaking into the Oval Office?" Abigail requested, sighing.

"Wait! I just thought of something." Adrienne interrupted. "What if there is nothing in the secret compartment of the desk?" There was silence all around.

"Where else would the rest of the message be?" Riley asked.

Ben nodded. "Either it is there, or it's not."


End file.
